


Gran Knows Best

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, College AU, Emissary!Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gran and Laura knock some sense into Derek, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstanding, Werewolves, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: “Derek Hale, when are you going to ask that nice young man to marry you?” Grandma Hale asks from her spot on the porch, overlooking the backyard."We've only been dating for 6 years," Derek huffs out a breath, a small smile appears on his face.“‘Only'” she says trying mimic him, “like 6 years is two weeks. If he was a woman he would be begging for a ring at this point,” she jokes.or the one where Gran and Laura knock some sense into Derek about finally asking Stiles to marry him.





	Gran Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countrygirlsfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrygirlsfun/gifts).



> This is written for [ Caitlin](https://acountrygirlsfun.tumblr.com/) for her birthday!! It's still a couple of days away, but I was so excited that I decided to post it early!!! Haha Caitlin! Twas **I** who was writing something for your birthday! I had you fooled! (I did not have her fooled.)  
>  AHHH! Happy birthday Caitlin! I hope you have a great weekend!!!!

“Derek Hale, when are you going to ask that nice young man to marry you?” Grandma Hale asks from her spot on the porch, overlooking the backyard.

It’s her 96th birthday, and the whole Hale clan was invited to her house in Napa Valley for the party. When Talia said the whole family, she meant _the whole family_. Cousins Derek hasn’t seen in years along with nieces and nephews he’s never met filled the huge house to the brim. Every couch, bed, recliner, pull out bed, and sleeping bag has a body in it, along with half the hotel down the street.

“Gran,” Derek blushes from his spot next to her on the little porch. The younger ones are playing out on the massive lawn that fills the backyard, Stiles among them. It looks like he’s trying to organize a game of kickball, or maybe red rover. Off in the distance, the pool is splashing and screams of fun come from the same area. His aunts, uncles, and parents are inside, crowded around the kitchen table sharing drinks and stories from their youth. The sound of heartbeats everywhere is comforting to him in a way he can’t explain.

"Well Derek, I don’t see what’s taking you so long. Stiles is a great young man. He discovered the family secret and still stuck around. That’s a keeper in my book,” her eyes look over the top of her glasses. “You’ve been together nearly as long as I’ve been alive for pete’s sake,” she laughs a couple of times, full bellied laughs that are familiar to her.

Derek huffs out a breath, a small smile appears on his face. “Only about 6 years,” he corrects. He looks over to his gran. She is an amazing woman, truly. Derek hopes he can be half the alpha that she is, someday, hopefully with Stiles by his side.

"' _Only ,'"_ she says trying mimic him,“like 6 years is two weeks. If he was a woman he would be begging for a ring at this point,” she jokes. Her voice is just as he remembers it when he was a kid, and she was nearly 30 years younger. She doesn’t look 96, werewolf genes keep her going longer than humans. Gran still has a good 20/25 years ahead of her.

“Oh please Gran. Der-Bear here won’t propose to Stiles,” Laura comes from behind them placing a wolfsbane beer into her brother’s hand. She plops herself on the empty seat on the other side of Gran with her own bottle. “Stiles will probably break down soon and just demand to get married.”

“What makes you think that?” Derek looks over at his big sister, taking a swig from the bottle.

She answers, “Stiles told Scott, Scott told Isaac, Isaac told Cora, and Cora told me that Stiles is getting restless,” very matter-of-factly.

“Marry that boy Derek. I hadn’t been dating your grandfather 6 months before we got married. I can’t imagine dating someone for 6 years you said? And not getting a ring out of it?” Gran has her own drink in her hand, though, it’s not nearly as strong as Derek and Laura’s.

As if Stiles can hear their conversations, he turns to look at them from the grass. He breaks out into a huge smile, and gives a big wave to them. All three of the wolves on the porch wave back, and Derek shoots a smile to his boyfriend.

“It’s not really a good time right now,” Derek tries.

“Bullshit,” Gran calls out.

Derek stifles a laugh at hearing his 96 year old grandmother curse in front of him for probably the first time. Laura is in the same position when she says, “Gran has a point Der-Bear.”

“He’s almost done with his degree, I don’t want to distract him, and I don’t want to pressure him into anything he doesn’t want.”

“Derek Sheldon Hale.” The sound of his full name lets him know he’s in for a lecture. He settles into his chair, waiting to hear what his gran has to say. “That boy, that _human,_ is in a den filled with werewolves that could rip him up a hundred different ways,” Derek looks out to watch Stiles, finally getting the kids to positions for what looks like a killer game of kickball. Derek sends out a wish that he doesn’t get hurt. “He’s been showing up at your mother’s house since he was a kid. He’s seen you at your worst, and he’s going to be there when you’re at your best. You went with him across the country when he moved away for college.  

“That boy,” she says, then looks at the lawn and points to Stiles, who is up to kick the ball, “is here to stay, because if he wasn’t, there is no way in hell he’d stick around for 6 years with no promise of a wedding. If you love him as much as I know you do, it’s time to ask him to be your husband. And once he finishes his training, you ask him to be your emissary.”

“How did you-” Derek looks at his gran, because he hasn’t told anyone about Stiles’ training with Deaton.

“Oh please pup, I’m almost 100 years old. I know an emissary when I see one,” her glass is brought up to her lips again as she takes another sip. “I haven’t seen you this happy since you were a pup. He makes you happy, and from the pure bliss that wafts off him everytime he sees you, you make him happy too.”

“It’s not that simple,” Derek tries to start, but Gran is on a mission to get Derek to put a ring on it.

Laura pipes up, “it never is, but if Stiles is starting to ask questions about marriage, you need to be able to give him answers.”

She’s right, Derek knows it. They’re both right about Stiles. It’s not just about getting married though, it’s the commitment. Sure they’re committed now, and it’s the longest relationship Derek’s ever had. Marriage, though, marriage is a different story than living together. Laura’s words quiet the three of them, they sit in silence, listening to the festivities all around them.

“It’s time you work through whatever issues you have little brother. Stiles is the best thing to happen to you in a long time,” his sister’s words ring nothing but truth.

“I will. Soon,” he didn’t really know what he was agreeing to, getting over his commitment issues, or marrying Stiles. Probably both. Hopefully both.

For now, he’s going to enjoy the California air, the warmth that surrounds him even though it’s September. It’s already snowing back home, so they’re going to soak up as much sun as they can before going to back to New York.

Stiles wanted to stay in the hotel rather than the bed Gran offered them. His argument was, “I love your family, but I really don’t need them hearing or smelling our sexy times.” Which Derek completely understood. When they return to their room later that night, crawling into bed to prepare for the beach day scheduled on the itinerary, Stiles asks, “What were you talking about with Laura and Gran?”

For a moment, Derek wants to tell Stiles. In all the years they’ve been together, they never really lied to each other. There is no point since they can both tell when the other is lying, Derek can hear Stiles’ heartbeat, and Stiles can sense it with the right concentration. He’s just about to tell Stiles about his Gran pressuring him to marry Stiles, but decides not to.

Instead, he kisses Stiles on the lips and turns out the lights to go to sleep. He says, “nothing. Wolf stuff.”

 

* * *

5 Months Later

* * *

 

“You won’t even believe the day I’ve had.” Stiles storms into the small apartment, door slamming closed behind him. His cheeks are flushed red, and his scarf is wrapped up around his neck covering half his face. The cold New York winters were nice for Derek, but his poor boyfriend had to suffer through the chilly subway rides to the NYU campus. “This punk undergrad strolls into my office for office hours right?” He drops his backpack down onto the floor and shoves his coat into the closet.

“I think he’s going to ask about the C I gave him on the shitty paper he turned in. He totally deserved an F but I was in a good mood plus he’s a freshman ya know?” His shoes get tossed off as he still makes his way through the tiny apartment, but he keeps talking, “And the kid starts shoving his tongue down my throat! He was lucky I didn’t fucking throw him against the wall. Who does that? Stick their tongue down some stranger's throat? I put in a sexual harassment -”

He stops when he sees Derek sitting at the tiny kitchen table by himself, “what’s this?”

Derek is quiet for a few seconds, then once his nerves subside enough he says “well, you know how we’ve been dating for 6 years?” Derek starts, his stomach is in knots.

“It’ll be seven soon,” and for some reason it sounds like Stiles is making a plea, but Derek knows very well their anniversary is coming up in a few weeks. Derek has it all planned out.

“Yeah. Exactly,” Derek replies. This was much easier when he was saying it to the mirror a few minutes ago. “Well, I was talking with Gran- at her birthday party- and she told me some things that I don’t think I was ready to hear at the time. But now I’ve come to realize she’s right,” Derek looks up to see Stiles standing there, stock still and waiting for more to be said. Derek tries to scent him, but Stiles must be blocking it, but his eyes look like they’re filled with tears, and his face has dropped. “I was going to wait a little bit longer to do this, but I can’t wait any more. We need to talk about something.”

“You’re breaking up with me.” Stiles says. There isn’t even a hint of questions in his words.

“What? Stiles no- I-” Derek tries, but Stiles interrupts him again.

“It’s okay. I know you talked about it with your Gran,” tears fall from his eyes, and he picks up his arm to wipe them away with the wrist.

Derek’s heart is breaking because that isn’t what he’s trying to do at all, “Stiles listen-”

“You’ve been distant ever since we got back. I figured she said something about me to you. Laura even seemed weird around me when we went to the beach,” he walks to their room and sits on the bed, like he’s trying to get away from Derek.

Derek gets up to follow him “Wait, no Stiles. That’s not what-”

“I get it okay? It’s because I’m a human. I saw your family Derek, everyone marries a wolf. I’m not a wolf, I get it. I even trained with Deaton so maybe I could be useful to you since I can’t sprout claws, but I guess that’s not enough.” His head is in his hands. He drops the scent shield and the scent of pure pain and agony fill the room. A scent Derek only ever smell when they’re in a fight and someone dies. It makes Derek’s stomach churn in a way he hasn’t experienced in years.  “I’m not enough,” Stiles coughs up between struggled breaths.

Derek moves to fit himself between Stiles legs, forcing his head up and to look at him, “Stiles you are enough. You’re more than I- ”

“Obviously not, if you’re breaking up with me,” he face is red, different than it is when it’s cold, there is snot running out of his nose and streaks of tears covering his face.

“I’m not though!” Derek raises his voice.

Stiles looks at him, he’s completely torn apart, “not what?”

“Breaking up with you. Stiles, I’m not breaking up with you,” his voice turns soft, like he’s talking to a spooked animal. “I’m trying to do the opposite actually.” Stiles shifts on the bed, trying to get away, but Derek just grabs his hips to keep him there for a few more seconds.

“Wha- what are you talking about?”He sniffles and takes a shaky breath in.

Derek pulls his hand from Stiles’ waist and sets it on the side of his face, wiping a tear away gently, “gran told me I needed to marry you.”

“So you’re going to ask me to marry you because your grandmother is making you? How is that better Derek?” Stiles tries to get away again, and Derek loosens his grip enough to allow him to wiggle to the other side of the bed.

“No Stiles. Jesus, just,” Derek crawls onto the bed and drags Stiles back to him. “Listen to me for a fucking second okay?” Looking at the human’s eyes filled with so many emotions, the air filled just as many scents. They both hate when Derek manhandles Stiles, but Stiles would walk out the door if Derek didn’t stop him.  

“Fine,” Stiles says, and lets Derek move him onto his side of the bed.

“I know you’ve been talking to Scott about getting married-”

“That’s not wha-”

“Stiles please,” Derek pleads. Stiles reaches up to his mouth and pretends to zip his lips shut. “And when we were at Gran’s birthday party, she asked why I haven’t asked you to marry me. I tried to tell her it was because you were still in school, and because I didn’t want to trap you in something you didn’t want to be in. Laura told me it wasn’t that, it’s my issues with commitment, and- and it took me a while to accept that. To accept that I’m the reason we haven’t gotten married even though we’ve been together for 7 years.

“I got weird after the trip because I started thinking- really thinking- about what I wanted for _us,”_ he motions between the two of them. Stiles has stopped crying, but he’s looking at Derek like he’s still worried about something. “And I realized- Stiles I realized that I can’t live my life without you. I can’t imagine a life without you. I need you in every way that you’ll let me have you.

“I don’t want to marry you because my Gran said I should. Gran made me realize how much I want this, how much I want you,” Derek reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a silver ring, “I was going to wait, and surprise you for our anniversary, but I couldn’t wait anymore.”

The sad tears that filled Stiles’ eyes a moment ago are now replaced with happy tears. A smile is on his face, but he’s biting his lips shut so it’s not obvious.

“So,” Derek gets off the bed and gets on one knee. Stiles eagerly gets onto his own knees, but stays on the bed, scooting to the edge where derek is. He starts bouncing a little, and he’s released his smile from his teeth. “Mieczyslaw  Stilinski, will you marry me?”

“Holy shit yes I will!” Stiles says, and before he can even finish, Derek jumps up and hugs Stiles, throwing them both onto the mattress. They kiss, and Derek can smell the happiness and joy rolling of his boyfr- fiance.

Stiles pulls away and sticks his hand out, Derek takes the clue and slips the band on his finger. He looks at it, it’s silver, with a black stone sitting in the middle and two etched triskelions on either side. They fall into another kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, Stiles says, “Not to be a jackass, but fucking finally.” They both smile at eachother, so close together, Derek can see every detail of Stiles’ face. He even sees the future, laughter lines that are faint now being more defined in ten, twenty years, the grey hairs that will sprout out in the same time.

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Derek whispers back, they’re tangled together in bed, and it’s exactly where Derek wants to be.

“You needed your time. We’re here now, it’s okay.”

Derek pulls Stiles in for another kiss, and he can keep him there for the rest of their lives.

“We’re not waiting 7 more years to get married though. I want a June wedding. Holy shit, I need to call my dad! And Scott!” Suddenly Stiles is out of the bed and searching for his phone, which is probably someone near his backpack in the living room. “We need to start planning! June is only 4 months away! Can we get married in Nappa? Your Gran’s house is amazing,” Stiles is off.

“I’m sure Gran will be thrilled to host our wedding Stiles. Let’s call her in the morning.” Derek follows Stiles out of the bedroom, finding him in phone in hand, typing furiously. “Come on,” Derek grabs the phone out of his hand and scoops him in for a kiss. “We’ll tell them tomorrow, and we’ll start planning tomorrow. Let’s just celebrate between us right now.”

Phone forgotten, Stiles follows Derek into their room again. They won’t be sleeping tonight though.

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? Let me know by leaving a comment or clicking that kudos button!  
> It is greatly appreciated!!  
> Did I miss any tags? This isn't beta'd so if there are any mistakes, let me know and I'll get it fixed quick as a whip.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)!!  
> and go say Happy Birthday to [ Caitlin!!!!](https://acountrygirlsfun.tumblr.com/) Tell her Katie sent you!!!


End file.
